


you want it? (say so)

by yunyeos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Collars, Dom Choi San, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Pup Play, Service Top, Sub Jeong Yunho, pup as a petname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos
Summary: It doesn't take much for Yunho to slip.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 267





	you want it? (say so)

It doesn't take much for Yunho to slip. He's been so immersed in work and various assignments with tight deadlines that he fails to recognize the stress working at his brain until he finds himself alone with San.

It's a rare night where he and San are both awake at the same time. Yunho is sitting on the floor, trying to do work on his laptop, but he spares a glance out of the corner of his eye to where San's reclined on the couch, scrolling on his phone.

San looks so small and precious curled up like that. Yunho watches how San's lower lip gets slightly drawn in by his teeth as he grows immersed by the article he's reading on his phone, and how he uses his fingertips to quickly brush away his long bangs that have gotten in his eyes.

He almost looks like a porcelain doll, so pretty and delicate, but Yunho feels like he's the one that's about to break.

Yunho thinks of nothing more than climbing onto San, capturing his lips with his own, and rubbing himself against San's leg until he comes with a cry. San isn't really the type to give punishments, but Yunho can't help but think about the aftermath of it, how San could make him keep going until he reaches his breaking point.

Yunho blushes and shifts a little, feeling his own cock fill up at the thought.

"Sannie," Yunho says in a small voice, closing his laptop.

"Hmm?" San doesn't get off of his phone, not yet, but he notices Yunho's tone, and his thumb stops scrolling.

"Wanna play," he tells him.

San turns his phone off and sits up. "Really?"

"Yeah," Yunho nods, and feels himself seize up when San finally, directly looks at his face. His sincerity must be evident through the color of his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

San's gaze drifts lower, making Yunho feel small, but excited. Yunho's sincerity must be pretty obvious there, too.

San rises from the couch and approaches Yunho, who naturally changes his position from sitting to kneeling. He looks up at San patiently before acting on anything, obediently keeping his hands flat on his thighs.

San reaches to lightly scratch just beneath Yunho's jaw. His fingertips brush over Yunho's pulse point when Yunho lifts his head slightly, exposing his bare neck.

"Good boy," San says, the words sending a pleasant buzz all over Yunho's skin.

San trails a finger down his throat smoothly, and smiles when he feels Yunho swallow. "Does my pup want his collar?"

"Yes, please," Yunho nods, and San's hand moves to stroke his hair. Yunho feels his breath slowing and his eyelids becoming heavy, his posture loosening up a little, until San takes his hand away.

Yunho straightens himself and cranes his neck. He looks up at San with big eyes, wanting San to continue petting him.

"My pup, always so sweet. I'll be right back, okay?" San assures, and goes to their room.

He quickly returns with Yunho's favorite play collar. They have numerous collars, all in good condition, but Yunho has only developed an affinity for one, and it's the one they use the most.

Yunho perks up at the sight of San, and lifts his head when San guides him to by touching his chin.

San kneels and puts the collar on him carefully, slipping two fingers between the leather and Yunho's skin to make sure that it's not too tight.

Out of all the collars they own, Yunho likes this one the most not because of how snug it feels, but because of the small silver tag attached to it. He likes how it feels against his bare skin, cool and relaxing, and the sounds it makes when he moves.

San straightens out the collar, making sure that the tag rests right above his sternum.

He's holding the tag between his fingers when he asks, "Are you comfortable, puppy?"

"Yes!" Yunho grins, giving a satisfied nod.

"Good," San smiles. He presses a soft kiss to Yunho's cheek before rising to his feet.

Yunho remains still and watches San as he walks to their room. San looks over his shoulder and stops. "Does my pup want to play out here?"

Yunho shakes his head. "No..." he mumbles, and follows San to their room.

"C'mon," San's saying once Yunho enters the room. He's sitting on the bed and patting at an empty spot beside him, encouraging Yunho to come closer.

Yunho crawls to the bed and climbs onto it when he gets close enough. He's rewarded with the press of San's lips against his, soft and slow.

Wanting more, Yunho climbs into San's lap, eagerly licking into his mouth. He's startled when San lets Yunho's weight overcome him, falling onto the bed and landing on his back.

"Sorry!" Yunho gasps, pulling back.

San just chuckles. He reaches up to stroke Yunho's cheek. "It's okay. It's been a while since I've seen you, hmm? I missed you."

There's an underlying tone of a deeper desire that Yunho could pick up on only if he wasn't so far deep in his headspace. For now, all he hears is that San has missed his pup.

"Missed you, too. Missed you so much," Yunho says. He nuzzles into San's palm.

"Mm, that's good," San hums, pleased. "Do you want to be good for me?"

"Yes," he breathes.

"Good," San smiles, sitting up. He reaches for the lube on the nightstand, and says, "Then watch for me, okay? I'll tell you what to do."

Yunho nods, wordlessly agreeing. He watches San undress himself, starting with his shirt. He knows that San has visited the gym for a few weeks now, and has started building up muscle that is only noticeable when exposed. Yunho wants to kiss him all over, worship San's body with his mouth.

He curls his hands up and remains speechless as he watches San slide his pants down his legs, followed by his underwear. San is only half-hard, but he twitches when he meets Yunho's eager gaze.

San settles himself against the pillows and gestures for Yunho to come closer. Yunho moves to San's side, careful not to make contact with him, but there's so much of San, of his heat and arousal and exposed skin, that Yunho is overwhelmed.

San uncaps the lube and squeezes out a liberal amount onto his palm. He reaches to stroke his own cock slowly with a tight fist. Upon the contact, San breathes out steadily from his nose and shifts his hips upward, keeping his hand still. He bites his lip as he fucks into his own fist.

Yunho can only watch the blissed-out expression on San's face, and listen to the slick sounds that follow. He swallows a whine, his fingertips itching to feel.

"Wanna help," Yunho says quietly.

He expects San to tell him to be patient, but instead he asks Yunho to show him his hand. San squeezes lube onto Yunho's fingers until they're dripping and some more onto his cock.

"Help me get ready for you, pup. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Yunho nods, and settles between San's legs.

San bends his knees and spreads his legs apart. Yunho tentatively brushes against San's hole with one finger and watches for a reaction.

"Two's fine," San mumbles, and braces himself for the thickness and length of Yunho's fingers. Yunho slides his fingers in slowly, amazed at how easily San takes him.

"Mm, one more," San tells him after taking a moment to get comfortable.

Yunho slides his fingers out of San's hole, and slips another finger alongside the first two when he pushes back in. The stretch makes San whimper and close his eyes, experimentally rolling his hips against Yunho's hand.

"Fuck, pup, so good," San moans breathlessly, and continues to touch himself.

"Sannie, I'm..." Yunho whines, grinding his hips against the bed. Seeing San like this has turned his mind to all kinds of mush, but his own arousal is getting more difficult to ignore.

"You can show me," San says, and Yunho quickly undresses himself.

San sucks in a breath at the sight of Yunho's hard cock. He guides Yunho to lie on the bed and straddles him.

"Wow, look at you, so wet for me. You're dripping, pup," he hums, and reaches to swipe his thumb over the head of Yunho's cock, leaking with precome. Yunho moans softly and rubs himself along the crevices of San's fingers when he presses them together. The contact is barely enough to get him off, but Yunho's breath quickens because of it anyway.

"So desperate, too. But you haven't even fucked me yet, pup," San says.

"Wanna fuck you, please, Sannie," Yunho begs.

"Alright," San says with a smile. He lubes up Yunho's cock and prepares to sink down. He lowers himself slowly, holding the base of Yunho's cock the entire time. Yunho feels like he's about to cry by the time he's fully seated, all of his senses surrounded by San.

San bends down to kiss Yunho, and when they part, Yunho buries his face in the crook of his neck and squeezes his eyes shut.

San places a hand on the back of his head, fingers just stroking along the base of Yunho's hair in encouragement, and Yunho whimpers.

"C'mon pup," San sighs, and gasps when Yunho snaps his hips up just right.

Yunho is so big, it's hard not to feel him. His thrusts are hard, as if they're small punches to San's gut, but Yunho's pace is slower than what San wants, his thrusts getting sloppy.

Eventually, San firmly plants a hand on Yunho's chest, halting him. "Stay still."

He carefully shifts himself until Yunho slips out of him. Yunho lets out a soft whimper at the loss of warmth around him.

"You're so big, pup, but it's a shame that you can't even use it properly," San taunts and lowers himself.

Yunho's first instinct is to hold San's waist as he sinks onto his cock for the second time, but San pries his fingers off his skin. Instead, San clasps his hands with Yunho's, pressing them to Yunho's chest.

They remain that way as San fucks himself with Yunho's cock, establishing a rhythm that doesn't allow Yunho any room to thrust up to meet him. Like this, Yunho feels like he's a toy being used. He finds himself liking it.

"Close, puppy?" San pants. "You feel so good, so perfect for me."

"Close, Sannie, so close," Yunho moans.

"Wanna try fucking me again? I'll let you come if you're good," San offers.

"Please," Yunho says, and San raises himself slightly, not enough for Yunho to slip out, but just so there's enough room for him to thrust into.

He lets go of Yunho's hands, silently giving him permission to touch. Yunho eagerly accepts the opportunity, softly kneading the flesh of San's ass with one hand and holding his waist with the other.

Yunho bites his lip and fucks San with ardor, the loud contact of skin filling the room. San closes his eyes and lets out sweet little sighs and whimpers at each drag of Yunho's cock.

"Fuck," San takes his own cock in his hand and quickly pumps himself until he comes.

He whines, high in his throat, and drags his blunt nails down Yunho's chest, stopping just above his nipples. Yunho stills and gasps at the sensation of San's hole fluttering around him.

"C'mon, you can come," San encourages. With the pads of his fingers, he lightly pinches and rubs Yunho's nipples until he feels the other's hips stutter as he comes with a soft moan.

They share a quiet moment as they both return to reality, breathing hard.

Yunho feels his own come leaking from San's stretched hole, dripping down his cock. He's sure San feels the same, watching as the other straightens himself, reaching behind him to spread himself apart.

"I can't feel my leg," Yunho whispers after some time.

"Me neither," San winces and lifts himself.

He crawls off of Yunho, eliminating the sticky contact of their skin, and helps him remove his collar, leaving it aside on the nightstand.

San picks up his boxers and slides them on. He leans off the bed to check the time on his phone.

"It's really late. Wanna take a bath?"

"I'll help," Yunho says, and throws on his clothes where they were strewn on the floor.

Yunho ends up not helping much, clinging onto San's back the entire time he runs the bath.

Once the tub is full enough with water and soap suds, San steps in, followed by Yunho.

"I meant it when I said I missed you," San murmurs as Yunho gets into the water. "Our schedules barely match lately, and you've been so busy and stressed. I feel bad for not being around enough, or being able to make you feel better."

Yunho blinks, surprised. He had no idea that San felt that way.

"Hey, it's okay. I mean, it's totally out of your control, so you don't have to worry about it. I feel a lot better now, anyway," Yunho adds shyly.

"Alright," San chortles. "But I'm gonna cuddle you so hard when the semester's over. For the whole week, I'll turn into your personal teddy bear," he declares.

"Is this a reward for me or for you?" Yunho raises his brows.

"Both," San says. With a determined look, he slides across the bathtub and fits his back against Yunho's front.

"What are you doing?" Yunho grins, and wraps his arms around San.

San lets out a satisfied sigh, sinking into Yunho's arms. "Getting a head start."


End file.
